Alisa Mackintosh
England, United Kingdom|classification = Human|family = Paul Mackintosh (Father) Vanessa Mackintosh (Mother) Laura Mackintosh (sister) Robin Mask (Husband) Kevin Mask (Son)|japanese_voice = Chisato Nakajima|anime = 20th Chojin Olympics Arc (First Appearance)|manga = 20th Chojin Olympics Arc (First Appearance)}} The mother of Kevin Mask and wife of Robin Mask. About Alisa is the daughter of a wealthy banker, Paul. He objects to her romance with Robin, as he seeks for a respectable son-in-law to inherit his business, and this causes Alisa distress. Alisa later marries Robin, before bearing him a son named Kevin (named after their favourite pub: Kevin's Bar). Alisa is a supportive character, but human and unable to fight in battle. Story Prehistory Alisa is featured in a flashback arc at the end of the Chojin Olympics Resurrection Arc in Kinnikuman Nisei, Part One. In this arc, we see her relationship with Robin Mask chronicled and the progression of their romance. Kinnikuman Nisei: Volume 29 Alisa an assistant for the school rugby team during her time in Oxford University, where she encounters Robin during his rugby matches as the star player and team captain. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part One Alisa is from an upper-class family and worries about her father's reaction to Robin's rough state, enough that she prods him to wear a suit and reminds him that he does not need to work out in preparation of his first meeting with her father. When Paul Mackintosh, Alisha's father, objects to their union, it is Alisa that comes to Robin's defence and has to be physically restrained by her father, as she seeks to follow him as he is thrown from their home. Alisa eventually finds him and offers to abandon her family for him, so that they can be together. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Three Alisa is distressed when Robin gives up his dreams wrestling to be with her and sate her father, even becoming a human and discarding his Chojin heritage. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Four & Five She shows distress when he attempts to save the British people and avenge his mentor, as she fears he will be hurt, but - on obtaining his powers once more - she expresses unconditional love for him and awe that he would sacrifice everything (even their being together) to protect innocent people and save the public from danger. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Five Alisa is with Robin in September, 1976, when he makes his wrestling debut - this is 42 years before the epilogue of Kinnikuman Nisei, Part One. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Seven This means that Alisa - roughly - birthed Kevin some 22 years after this date, late into their marriage. They name Kevin after their favourite bar, Kevin's Bar, which Alisa reveals in a helicopter ride after her attack during Kinnikuman Nisei, Part Two. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 16 Kinnikuman [[20th Chojin Olympics Arc|'20th Chojin Olympics Arc']] Alisa is seen during this arc as a supporter of Robin Mask. We see her dance with him at a celebratory ball, while we also see her run to console him after his loss. It is explained - later in this arc - that the champions are allowed to bring a 'beautiful woman' with them on their world tour, and many champions go on to marry these women, and Alisa was this woman for Robin. It is uncertain whether this was a true statement, or a fabrication made to entice Kinnikuman to participate in the tour. It is also a statement that contradicts their back-story established in "Robin in Love", although this may have been a retcon. [[American Tour Arc|'American Tour Arc']] Robin becomes an animal ranger in Africa and Alisa joins him at his side, but he leaves Alisa - alive - to regain his honour in a battle with Kinnikuman, after hearing about Kinnikuman's recent fight in Hawaii. [[Seven Akuma Chojin Arc|'Seven Akuma Chojin Arc']] Alisa reveals that she has been looking for Robin Mask for some time, as she hopes to reunite with him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 134 When Robin's mask appears in the waters, she reaches out to him in hopes that she may pull him to the surface, but realises that it is Atlantis and that Robin has died. Kinnikuman: Chapter 135 Alisa takes the mask and embraces it, as she mourns the death of her husband. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] Alisa is at the finals of the Dream Chojin Tag Arc. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 2 Robin promises Alisa that it is finally time for them to settle down and have children, as they reach the top of Tournament Mountain to witness Terryman and Kinnikuman retrieve their trophy. Alisa then lays witness to Robin's death, as he confronts the Time Chojin and is defeated by them. When the New Generation go back into the past to save Robin Mask, Mantaro Kinniku pushes into Alisa in order to reach Robin in time, and this sends her hurtling into the Time Chojins' attack instead. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 13 Robin then cradles Alisa and Alisa begs the others not to harm Robin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 14 Alisa faints, while a medical helicopter arrives to take Alisa to a hospital. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 15 While on the helicopter, Alisa reveals that she wishes to name their firstborn child "Kevin" after their favourite bar, and this is how Robin realises the New Generation were truthful. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 16 Alisa spends much of this arc in a critical state and being operated upon, as she catches glimpses of battles and struggles to stay alive. Eventually, Alisa makes a full recovery and goes to watch the final match in a wheelchair. Alisa is able to shake Kevin's hand before he leaves, finally aware that he is her son from the future. Anime Changes During the American Tour Arc, Robin reveals Alisa travelled with him over the world in his exile. It is during this time that she died and he was forced to bury her, with her death inspiring Robin to go to South America and defeat the champion, so that he could avenge her death by defeating Kinnikuman. 'Gallery' Kin_alisa.png Alisa.jpg|Alisa and Robin Mask Kin Alisa 3.png Alisa_2.jpg References ja:アリサ・マッキントッシュ Category:Humans Category:Robin Clan Category:Characters from the United Kingdom Category:Female characters